El caso de la rubia platino
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Levi Ackerman un ex policía con mala reputación se ve envuelto en una situación de la que no pudo escapar. La rubia platino le causó más problemas de los que él esperaba, pues nunca pensó que podrían atraparlo... Menos que se enamoraría de ella. */Levi x Fem!Eren/* */ AU policías xd/* */ Posible lemmon/* Capitulo 2 ¡Actualizado! /Siguiente actualización: 11/07/19/
1. 01 El caso

Hey, soy yo con una historia un poco inusual, hetero prácticamente, ya sé, ya sé que escribo sólo shaoi, pero era necesario para la historia.

Escuche esta canción por casualidad, llamada _"El caso de la rubia platino" _resultó que la historia me puso a full la imaginación para escribir sobre mis bebés Eren y Levi a quienes tenía suuuuper abandonados.

Probablemente sean unos 5 capítulos, no quiero extenderme más de lo necesario uwu

_**Advertencias**_

_Fem!Eren_

_Muerte de personaje_

_Probablemente lemmon hetero por que ps xd_

**_Disclaimer_**

_Ningún personaje y mucho menos la canción me pertenecen, yo sólo lo ocupo de inspiración para poder escribir mis cosas xd_

* * *

Soltó el humo de su cigarrillo, todas las deudas que tenía comenzaban a hacerse más,se apretó el puente de la nariz pensando que debía hacer algo al respecto, lo que le paga Erwin por cubrirle las espaldas empezaba a ser insuficiente.

A pesar de que era alguien temido en el medio, los líos en los que se había visto envuelto lo habían desacreditado de tal forma que lo único que podía hacer era estar a sueldo de ese pez gordo imbecil.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro pensando que de verdad necesitaba hacer algo antes de hundirse en la maldita miseria.

Pensó en Jean, la llamada que habían tenido un día antes…

_–Levi, por favor, sabes que no soy el único que la quiere muerta, pero es imposible acercarse a ella._

_–Ya te he dicho que casos como el suyo no me interesan en lo absoluto._

_–¿Qué te parecen 10 de los grandes por hacerte cargo de ella?_

_–¿10 mil? Eso no es ni lo que te cobro por esta llamada._

_–10 millones Ackerman._

_El silencio se hizo presente por ambos lados de la línea telefónica._

_Eso sería sufiente para pagar las deudas que tenía, comprar un lugar y poner una agencia, poder hacerse de clientes e intentar borrar toda esa mala fama que le presedia y aun así sobraria el dinero suficiente para poder darse sus gustos y vicios._

_–Dejame pensarlo – Y corto la llamada._

Lo que le ofrecía por hacerse cargo de la joven conocida como La rubia platino, que en su momento le humilló y rechazo, era mucho y su avaricia pudo más. Aprovechando el hecho de que el tren que se supone lo llevaría a la siguiente ciudad llegaba tarde, rompió el boleto de abordar para llamarle a Jean. Fue hasta el teléfono más cercano y marcó el número mientras terminaba su cigarrillo.

Lo tiro al piso cuando escucho que contestaron después de unos cuantos timbrazos.

–Kirshtein

– Ackerman

–Estoy dentro.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de cortar la llamaday pisar su cigarrillo para salir caminando de la estación de trenes.

Antes cuando Jean le comentó por primera vez su caso le dio todos los detalles, horarios y donde es que podía encontrarla, le habló de la belleza que poseía, decía que parecía una diosa en vida, pero que su actitud y su carácter eran los de un monstruo.

–Habrá que ver si es que en realidad esa mocosa vale lo que Jean esta dispuesto a pagar por su cabeza.

.

.

.

* * *

El próximo sábado se va a actualizar esta magia.

Si gustan dejar comentarios yo seré la más feliz de recibirlos y de leerlos

Les mando un abrazo uwu


	2. Conociendo a la Rubia platino

**Bienvenidos al segundo capitulo, nos leemos abajo bbs :'D**

* * *

_**Advertencias**_

_Fem!Eren_

_Muerte de personaje_

_Probablemente lemmon hetero por que ps xd_

_**Disclaimer**_

_Ningún personaje y mucho menos la canción me pertenecen, yo sólo lo ocupo de inspiración para poder escribir mis cosas xd_

* * *

Vislumbro el bar a lo lejos, el letrero apenas iluminado por la luz de las farolas decía "Hoy a las 21 hrs presentación estelar de la rubia platino", camino hasta la entrada terminando su cigarrillo antes de entrar al local con un solo pensamiento en mente… "Ninguna zorra puede valer tanto"

Le guiaron hasta una de las mesas del frente, después de haber dado una pequeña suma de dinero al encargado. Tomó asiento, dejando su sombrero y su saco encargados en el guardarropa de la entrada. Pidió un whisky en las rocas, mientras veía a las chicas bailar al son de la música.

Iba ya por su segundo vaso de whisky cuando las luces se apagaron y al centro iluminada por una sola luz, estaba ella. Con su cabello rubio adornado con una pluma negra a juego del vestido escotado de cuentas que se ceñía a su cuerpo, bajando la mirada aún más pudo ver sus perfectas piernas adornadas con unas medias de red, que le hacían lucir simplemente deliciosa, y en remate unos tacones que se comenzaron a mover delicadamente al son de la música.

Miro su cuerpo bailar al son de lo que comenzó a cantar, y no podía creer que el hielo de su vaso no hubiera comenzado a derretirse de lo jodidamente caliente que era la chica. Los movimientos de su culo eran demasiado, se encontraba hundido en un éxtasis visual, la chica bajaba, subía y giraba sobre sus pequeños tacones, hubo un momento en el que sus miradas hicieron contacto y ella coquetamente le guiño el ojo, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar marcando cada movimiento de su cadera, con justa coquetería, sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban en ella.

Salió entonces del escenario y Levi no dudo un segundo en levantarse para seguirla.

La encontró bebiendo y platicando con el hombre que servía las bebidas, platicaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Hola

Dijo Levi de forma seca, no sabía como iniciar una conversación con esa mujer.

Ella volteo a verlo con sus enormes ojos verdes delineados por una fila de pestañas rizadas y un delineado de color negro que sólo hacía que todo resaltará más.

—Hola guapo.

Le contestó ella mientras terminaba su bebida y le daba una mirada burlona. 

—¿Crees que tú y yo podamos ir a un lugar más íntimo? Para conocernos mejor —Se aventuró a preguntarle de forma directa en un susurro seductor, esperando que la chica aceptara, sin embargo, la respuesta que recibió fue completamente diferente a la esperada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! — Y lo último que vio fue un puño enfundado en unos guantes de seda blancos chocando con su nariz. — ¡Idiota!

Se recargo como pudo en la barra, sosteniendo su nariz, y mirando como ella se iba con los puños cerrados.

—Es una belleza, pero tiene una actitud explosiva, no le gusta que piensen que es una cualquiera. —Escuchó hablar al mesero con quién la chica reía tan amenamente antes de que él llegara. — Por cierto, mi nombre es Armin.

—Levi — Dijo con voz aburrida, maquilando que es lo que podía hacer si es que quería que ella bajara la guardia. Y mientras pensaba eso vio ante sus ojos un vaso con whisky y hielo. Con la interrogación en su mirada le volteo a ver.

—No te preocupes, la casa invita, después del golpe que te dio es lo menos que puedo hacer — Comento con una risa en su voz que no atrevía a soltar por el semblante sombrío que tenía Levi.

Se tomó el whisky de un solo trago, dio las gracias y salió del local, con la firme intención de volver al día siguiente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola, como siempre, gracias por leer -corazoncito de colores- **  
**Decidí que esto se va a actualizar cada mes, por que entre los roles y las tareas de humano promedio no me puedo hacer mucho espacio para poder actualizar, espero lo entiendan uwu**

**Si gustan dejar comentarios yo voy a ser la más feliz de responderlos y de recibirlos. Les mando un abrazo (/°w°)/**


End file.
